


I Love You

by Madness_of_Xara



Series: Grillby Fics [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OC, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: Grillby and Crystal enjoy some time together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cat2170](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2170/gifts).



With every thrust, she could feel her body lurch with the force, the power, the _passion_ that was behind it. His calloused hands, large and pleasantly warm, held her hips firmly in their grasp, squeezing them with every meeting of their hips. She had been scared, at first, that due to his being a flame monster, he would be hurt by her arousal, but she couldn’t help but be supremely happy that it didn’t seem to be bothering him at all. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it, having ravaged it with more than a few appendages. Never in her life had she felt so good, so heated and excited. He did this to her. He _always_ did this to her – but she would never complain about it. She loved what they did, who they were… Even though they were scared at first, given how he was a monster made of fire and she was a human, something of which that was highly flammable, they found that despite all that, they were still able to do as they had desired.

“C-Crystal…” he groaned, his flames flickering excitedly, crackling in the air around them, his voice rumbling from deep inside his chest. “I-I love-.”

Crystal reached up, pulling him down for a rough kiss, feeling the warmth of his lips against her own. She knew what he was going to say, what he was about to tell her. She knew it, and she felt it too. She just wanted to wait for their passionate throws to ease away before hearing them. She would return them in turn when the time came. She arched her back, bucking her hips against him, meeting him thrust for thrust, wanting so bad to feel him deeper inside of her, every single inch, right down to the base and more.

“F-fuck me, Grillby…! H-harder…” whimpered the woman as she pulled away, burying her face in his neck. “F-faster, please, j-just _fuck_ me…!” When his thrusting became more erratic, more forceful and powerful, she began to cry, enjoying what she was experiencing. It was the best thing that she had ever experienced, being so close with the man that she loved so desperately with all of her heart. Being with him… It was the best thing of her life. She had never been so happy in all of her life. He was life changing, having shown up in her life out of the blue. It was all an accident that they met… and yet… It didn’t seem to bother them that it had been.

From the moment they first met, there were sparks. From the moment they first touched, there was passion. From the moment they first kissed, there was love. From the moment they first explored one another…

There was life.

There was always a touch of it, no matter what they did together.

But when they made love like this…

Crystal let out a loud moan in pleasure, arching her back in bliss. “Y-yes! Yes, oh, god, _yes_!” she whimpered, panting heavily and whimpering in bliss. “G-god, Grillby, you feel s-so-!” His lips crashed onto her own, gripping her waist tightly in his hands, bruising her tender flesh.

“My good girl,” Grillby whispered softly against her lips. “My frail, good little human girl…” He nipped at her bottom lip and pulled lightly. He released it with a satisfying pop. “You are so soft… So gentle and cool to the touch…” He smiled some, raising his brows before kissing her briefly once more. “Well, just about anything feels cooler than me, considering…” He slowed his thrusts, drawing a whimper of need out of her. “I want you. To be mine, to beg for more, to keep me as yours…” He leaned down and nibbled the lobe of her ear affectionately. “Beg for me to fuck you harder. To fuck you faster. To fuck you deeper…” He let out a low, possessive growl, stopping his hips altogether. “Beg for me, Crystal. Beg, and it better be convincing.”

Crystal whimpered, arching her back. “F-fuck me, Grillby… Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me_! Fuck me until I can’t move, can’t walk, can’t do anything involving my legs!” She drew her nails down his back, feeling his flames kiss her fingers, feeling them flicker underneath her nails delicately. She shivered, worrying at her bottom lip. “Please… Please…” She felt so close to the edge, so painfully close that it actually hurt her. She wanted him so bad, wanted to feel him bring her to the edge, wanted to feel him hit the edge himself. She wanted to feel him release deep inside of her body, to feel herself release around him as he took her. “Please…”

Grillby planted his lips sweetly against her own, moving his hands so that they were resting on her thighs. She got the idea and locked her legs around his waist, swallowing slightly. He then began to touch her all over, once again beginning to thrust his hips, grinding himself against her with every thrust. He trailed his hands along her hips, her sides, her ribs… With every inch, there was left behind a warm, fuzzy feeling, as though he were telling her how he felt through touch. It was the most intense thing she had ever felt, even more intense than what they were already doing. He then cupped her breasts, kneading them, beginning to pick up his speed, beginning to fuck her more, fucking her harder. He kissed her neck, listening to her every breath, every moan, every silent plea for more. He could feel her pulse, rapid and hard, under his lips.

He just couldn’t get enough.

He fondled her breasts, kneading them and rolling them in his hands, thrusting hard and rough. He reached down and cupped her ass under one hand, lifting her hips so that he could thrust into her deeper and rougher. Oh god, he was so close to climaxing that he wanted to hear her-.

“C-cum inside of me, p-please…!” she whimpered. He felt his length twitch inside of her and groaned deeply. He kissed her roughly one more time before pulling away.

“I-I’m cumming…!” Grillby groaned, his head thrown back as he dug his hips once more into her own. He squeezed her chest roughly in his hands, pouring stream after stream of hot seed inside of her.

“G-Grillby-!” cried out Crystal, throwing her head back, arching her back high. She spasmed around him, climaxing with him, feeling him deep inside of her. She collapsed some, panting, whimpering. She then relaxed, sighing softly, happily. She refused to let him pull out, making him stay inside of her. They laid down together, smiling at one another, basking in the afterglow of what they had done. She kissed him sweetly. “Grillby…” she whispered. “I love you.”

“And I you, Crystal…” Grillby whispered softly, brushing her hair away from her face. “So very much…” He wrapped her arms around him, kissing the top of her head. “Get some sleep now, okay?” He didn’t hear a response. Looking down, he realized why. She had already fallen asleep. He chuckled and held her close. “You beat me to the punch.”


End file.
